How does one say you'e sorry? ::
by KittyRiddling2015
Summary: Selina has a rather abrupt outburst.


Emerald orbs looked out the window of her eighth story window, small crystal droplets running down her cheeks in time with the rain that was softly pelting the window. Hands wrapped around her arms protectively, Selina Kyle stood there trying to stop the vast amount of emotion that had since bubbled to the surface. She wasn't normally like this, so emotional, so weepy. She was the god damn Catwoman for crying out loud and now look at her, a blubbering, crying woman. It was all to do with the fact that she was fighting her feelings for one Edward Nygma/Nashton.

They had been spending so much time together, learning some things about each other and it was honestly starting to get to her. She had been having all these, funny feelings towards a man that she would normally hate. He was a rogue like her, and yet since coming back from Rome, and even though she had thought she had been keeping her distance from him, Selina had yet again fallen into a trap of Riddles and now, had walked away from this with more than she had bargained for.

How long had it been since she had been able to admit that she felt something other than lust for someone?

To admit that she cared.

To be able to tell herself, that she was no longer going to face the world alone.

It was a feeling she wasn't used to, a feeling that she never thought she would have. For a while, she had thought that she had that with Bruce, but she had been crushed so many times by that man, that she had honestly thought herself to be nothing more than a night of fun to anyone. But lately, she craved the company she got from Edward, the companionship and the warm feeling that he seemed to give her.

He made her laugh, cry, snicker, flirt and he brought out a person in her that she never knew actually could exist.

For the first time in such a long time, Selina could admit, as she stood there looking out the window, that she was actually in love with someone other than her own reflection. But it still frightened her, she wasn't used to being able to love someone else with out being pushed aside or forgotten about. She was so afraid of that happening again, that her mind was clouding over once more, bringing back all the dark memories of her past. They were now clouding the happy thoughts that had been sitting there for a few days, causing Selina to think other wise about the entire situation she was now in. It forced tears to run down her face and it was only when she spotted a familiar green fedora walking into her building, that she actually wiped her face and swallowed what ever emotion she had been feeling.

She couldn't hold onto someone that she would only eventually push away in the long run, he meant more to her than that. Not to mention that she wasn't the settling type, she wasn't the most easiest person to get along with and he could do so much better.

Wrapping a shawl around her shoulders, Selina moved towards the lounge with a sigh and an attempt at a cold look on her face. She would stop him at the door before he even came in, explain to him that they couldn't see one another any more.

Yes, that was going to be harder than she thought.

Right on cue, the door went to open and Selina found herself not able to move from the spot she had put herself in, no matter how hard she tried to move, her feet were denying her. Then his voice rang out and she cringed, why the hell did he have to be so bloody cheerful.

"There you are Lina, you haven't forgotten about our plans tonight...have you?" The nerd asked, raising an eyebrow at her face for a moment. She had always been rather hard for him to read, she was his greatest mystery and eventually he would solve her, just not tonight. Noticing the look on her face however, he cocked his head to the side as he placed the crook of his cane over his arm and hung up his hat on the rack next to the door. Gazing down, he then noticed the purring of a ginger feline who had come to greet him at the door. "Pepper...don't get fur over the Armani." His attention soon moved back to the woman who had since moved from the end of the couch to the kitchen table. "Selina?"

"Mmm? Oh I'm fine..." She mumbled, trying to find the right words to start this off. He was going to hate her so much for this, but maybe it was best that he never spoke to her again. "Actually I'm not, and I need you to leave Edward." Her gaze didn't meet his, she couldn't lift her head just yet, how could she even look at him.

Blue eyes blinked at her, a look of surprise on his face before he stepped forward. "What's gotten into you? You were rather delighted to see me last night, and the night before."

"It doesn't matter, I just need you to go...and don't come back." She spat back, making her best attempt to be angry at him, something she used to be able to do so wonderfully, but now, she failed every time.

The genius Riddler just stood there and chuckled. "You know, you're a bad liar Selina love, now, shall we have a cup of tea before we venture out into the night?"

Gripping the edge of the chair tightly, Selina gritted her teeth before finally spinning on her ankles to face him. "NO! YOU DON'T GET IT! I AM TELLING YOU TO GET OUT, JUST GO, GET OUT OF HERE AND OUT OF MY LIFE!" Her heart was pounding in her chest, her hands curled into fists as she stood there and just glared at him. "You mean nothing to me, I don't need you around any more and you're just holding me back! I don't want to see you again, I just want to get back to being who I was before you came in and messed everything up for me! So just go, take your cane and your riddles and get out of my house!"

She had always been a confusing woman, but this was really taking the cake this time. But Eddie was smarter than to let her win, he knew exactly what she was doing as he had been contemplating the same thing himself a few days ago. With a small smirk on his face, the riddler stepped forward and swept the woman into his hold, his arms snaking around her form as he pulled her close. If she wanted to, she could get free, she was far stronger than he was after all. He didn't say anything, he just stood there and held onto her. Resting his head against her own, Edward buried his head into her soft dark locks and just breathed in her scent for a moment before he pulled back and just gazed at her face for a moment. He could see the tears in her eyes, they hadn't fallen yet and yet he could sense that something was bothering her to the point that she didn't want to tell him, so instead, she was trying to push him away.

He wasn't about to let her.

It had shocked her the moment he stepped forward, her emerald orbs simply widening for a moment while he pulled her into his chest. Why was he being like this with her? She had just told him to get out of her life, basically called him a distraction that she didn't need, and now he was here holding onto her and showing her just what she didn't want him to, that he cared about her as much as she did him.

"Why?" She muttered, her dark gaze looking into his own blue ones for a moment, the woman just remaining there, because as much as she wanted to fight against his hold, she just couldn't.

"Why? Lina isn't it obvious? You can't keep pushing people out of your life every time you get close to someone, not all of us are Bruce Wayne and are going to dump you in a gutter just because we're scared of our feelings towards another. You should know by now that I am not like that, or I would not be here would I? So you can call me everything you wish, it will make no difference to me, I'm not going anywhere and you should know by now, I am to hard to get rid of." He beamed a smile at her, wiping at the tear that had since fallen from her graceful face.

Selina was actually lost for words, she really had nothing to say right now to what he had just told her. She honestly felt weak right now, like a vulnerable little kitten that was either going to have its neck snapped or be wrapped up in a blanket and taken home. The lump in her throat had since returned and she could feel her breathing begin to quicken. "I'm sorry..."

Pulling her over to the couch, the nerd sat the catwoman down and pushed a kiss to the top of her head. "Sorry for what? Being human Lina? Its fine, just sit down and relax, I'll make us some tea."

She went to argue the point with him, but instead she just kept quiet and managed a small smile up at him. He really was amazing, no wonder she happened to think of him the way she did. Nodding her head, she just remained there on the couch like he asked her to do, pulling a cushion into her. For once, she hadn't been let away with something, maybe he was just what she needed in her life after all.


End file.
